Two Feelings
by RockFighterGirl
Summary: Naruto finally made Sasuke go back to Konoha, but is this what he really want? Sasuke in the village? Read and find out! SasuNaru, YAOI! Rating may go up!
1. Found You

Hi, my dear readers, who don't even know me yet!! This is my first fanfiction, so don't be meanies!!

My name (**RockFighterGirl**) is a bit big, so call me just Fighter (my friend, Uchiha** Ninhah**, choose it).

My assistants, Sasuke and Gaara, are going to help me here.

**Gaara:** She obligated me to come.

And, _sometimes, _Naruto will show up here.

**Sasuke:** _I_ came because of that.

**Naruto: **Hey, people!

**Sasuke:** Naru-chan! **–glomps him-**

**Naruto: **Sasuke!! Get off me!! I need to breathe!!

**Sasuke:** **-gets up and helps Naruto to get up-** Sorry.

**Naruto:** That's ok... **-kisses Sasuke's check-**

**Sasuke:** **-blushes-**

**Gaara: **These two...They Kiss all day and don't ever stop!! By the way, where's Lee?

**Fighter: **¬¬' Let's go to the disclaimer… Gaara?

**Gaara:** Yeah, sure... 1t- She obviously doesn't owe Naruto, IF she did, the anime would be all messed up and half of the characters wouldn't exist, and plus...

**Fighter:** òó Gaara!!

**Gaara: **Fine,2nd – This is unbeta-ed. And, Fighter, if you don't give me cookies I'll use my Sabaku Sousou on you.

**Fighter: **If you or your sand touches me I'll make a GaaSaku!

**Gaara:** Noooo!! Anything but this!!

**Fighter:** Beg for your life, dumbass **-evil laugh-**

"Normal speak"

"_Thought"_

"_**Kyuubi's speaks"**_

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Found you**

Naruto, a 16 years old boy, walked slowly with a sad expression in his face, on the edge of a lake, at Konoha surroundings. He sat in the grass, and looked up at the sky.

_"Sasuke... Where the hell are you? You left four years ago. Won't you come back?"_

A single tear rolled down his face. He missed his friend, his...

"Naruto..." Sakura called him. Naruto quickly wiped the tear away and turned to face the pinkette.

"What is it, Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto... Tsunade-sama sent me to call you. We have a mission. We're leaving now."

The both started to walk.

"And what's this mission?"

"You won't believe it, but... We found him. We're going after Sasuke."

Naruto's eyes grew wide. He couldn't believe in what sakura was saying, but he rushed to his house faster than The Flash in good mood (**Sasuke:** **-sarcasm- **Nice joke... **Fighter:** Shut up!! ÒÓ9) and in a few seconds he already was waiting his team in the main gate.

Sakura's eyebrow twitched.

"So... fast..."

"Hurry up!!" Shouted the blond, already feet ahead the others.

They ran for hours and hours, until they find a small hill. And a shadowy figure sat in the hill. The night was dark; you just could see the dark outline of the one sat in the hill, his side turned to them. The figure turned his face towards them; his incredibly dark eyes glinted in the darkness of the night.

"Sa... su... ke..." Whispered Naruto, his eyes already watering.

The person jumped from the top of the hill, falling on his feet in front of the blond, who looked up at him, to face the one who left them, who betrayed them.

Sasuke looked to the shorter of the two.

"You're such a crybaby..." He laughed softly.

"Don't waste our time" The blond hissed, surprising all of them. The tears from seconds ago had disappeared. "You will come back with us or not? I have more things to do."

"I'll go. Naruto, I..."

"Hurry up, I have too many training to do. I don't have time to waste. Much less for you." Saying this, the blond turned away and went back to the village. Sasuke was shocked inside, but his face didn't show anything. Naruto shouted, from where he was: "Are you coming or what? Hurry up!!"

Naruto, without warnings, ran away and into the night, to the village.

* * *

Hell yeah, I did it!!

I know, it's short... But I'll try to make them longer! Pinkie promise!! n.n

So... review, please?


	2. Why do you hate me?

Hey, people!! Thanks very much for the reviews!! They really cheered me up!!

Anyway, here's the second chapter!!

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto, in fact, had always loved Sasuke. He loved Sasuke since he was twelve, but he pretended to like Sakura, to keep it 'cool'. But now, he thought he acted dumb. He could've been with Sasuke before.

**Flashback****- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

It was winter.

Snow was everywhere. It was very cold, but two people were training yet.

Naruto and Sasuke were in the training ground, all alone. Kakashi and Sakura were home already. But Sasuke and Naruto were still training.

"I'll beat you up, teme!!"

"You bet, dobe!"

Sasuke stopped suddenly. He got distracted with one of Naruto's bunshin. Naruto was going to punch Sasuke straight in the face, but he tripped and fell to the ground. Correcting: He fell onto Sasuke.

The snow was freezing them.

Their bodies were pressed together, their mouths only centimeters away. Naruto blushed hard, while Sasuke blushed almost imperceptibly.

Sasuke's brain worked franticly. Since when he wanted a chance to kiss Naruto? But, now he got a chance, he couldn't move! Just couldn't!

Naruto looked at Sasuke redder than a traffic light. He tried to get up, but, being the dobe He was, He slipped and fell onto Sasuke again, but this time their lips connected. And Naruto enjoyed the kiss.

Sasuke caressed the back of Naruto's neck, while Naruto caressed Sasuke's cheek.

Sasuke licked Naruto's bottom lip, asking for entrance. The blond opened his mouth a little, and the raven entered Naruto's 'cavern' with his tongue.

Their touches warmed each other, they forgot the snow, the cold. Together, they were always warm.

They kept kissing, until they started to need that damn thing called air, they pulled apart and sat on the ground, facing each other.

"Sasuke..." Whispered the blond, looking at the younger Uchiha, shyly. "I..."

"There's no need to say it… I already know. I love you too."

Naruto smiled at Sasuke. A genuine smile.

They kept quiet for a while, until Naruto said:

"Nee... Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"It's night already..."

"I noticed."

"Erm..." Naruto wanted to say something... But he hadn't the courage to say it. But, Sasuke had the same thought in his mind.

"Wanna sleep at my house tonight?"

"What?"

"You don't?"

"No! I mean, yes!"

"Yes, you mean yes, or no, you mean, no?"

"Yes!"

"Huuuhhh…"

"I _want _to sleep at your house, Sasuke."

"Cool!! Let's go!"

A while later, the Uchiha and the Uzumaki already was to the Uchiha Compound, and Sasuke took _his _dobe to the main house (or mansion), where Sasuke lived.

Naruto was amazed with the size of the 'house'. It made Naruto's apartment look like a fishcan.

Sasuke and Naruto passed trough a pile of letters, beside the front door.

"Sasuke, what letters are these?"

"I don't know... I open them tomorrow."

Sasuke showed Naruto his (Sasuke's) room.

There, they talked and talked, until Naruto felt sleepy.

"Nee, Sasuke... I'm sleepy..."

"Me too... Let's sleep..."

Sasuke and Naruto layed on Sasuke's king sized bed, and the raven pulled a few (It was snowing, remember the cold) blankets over them.

"Nee, Sasuke..."

"Hn...?"

"I'm still cold" Sasuke got up to get another blanket, but Naruto said: "No, I don't want another blanket. I want you."

The Uchiha understood the message, and wrapped his arms around the blond's waist. He bit Naruto's ear, who gasped.

Sasuke said:

"Are you cold now?"

"Not anymore. Sasuke?"

"What is it?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Naruto. I love you so much…"

The blond cuddled on the raven's chest. Sasuke rested his head on the curve on Naruto's neck. Hugging, both slept.

(_**Fighter**__: Did someone think I was going to put lemon in this part?? I'm sorry, people! Lemon is in the end of the story!)_

Naruto woke up in the next day, cold. He looked for that warm body that slept beside him, but he found nothing. He wrapped the blanket around himself and went downstairs, after his lover. He looked in the kitchen, all bathrooms, the living room, went upstairs again and looked in all the bedrooms and bathrooms on that floor.

He didn't bother with the cold, he just wanted to find Sasuke, so he went to the roof and saw a shadow. He walked towards the shadow, but it was just a pile of snow.

From where he was, Naruto heard Pink Bitch's, I mean, Sakura's loud scream, comig from the other side of the city, the main gate.

There was only one answer for all that.

Sasuke left.

**Flashback End- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

As they arrived Konoha, the team seven (including Sasuke, but not counting Kakashi and Yamato) went to the Hokage Tower.

When they arrived there, Naruto knocked softly on the door. A voice said "Come in" and they entered the room.

"We finished the mission, Tsunade-sama" Naruto said (_**Naruto:**__ I-I called h-her Tsunade-s-sama? __**Fighter:**__ Calm down… I'll explain that…__)_.

"_Tsunade-sama? __But, he called her 'obaachan', right?"_ thought Sasuke.

"I know what you're thinking" Sakura whispered to the Uchiha (_**Fighter:**__Wooahh!! Sakura read minds!!_) "After you left, he suffered a lot… I don't know why, 'cause you loves me and he doesn't mean anything to you… Anyway, he suffered _a lot_. He didn't eat, didn't sleep. He didn't want to live… He almost died once…"

_**Flashback- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

(_**Fighter:**__ Yes, another flashback…_)

_Naruto__ was weak, pale, thin, sick, and his face had tears in it. He was at the top of Yondaime's hair, at the Hokage mountain, at the end of the highest amount of hair. He opened his arms, like a cross and jumped._

"_NARUTOOOOOOOO!!" A scream came from the ground._

_Sakura was there, screaming Naruto's name._

_The blond was almost hitting the floor, when a blinding light appeared from nothing and the speed of Naruto's body lowered._

_The blond's body hit the ground softly, and the light disappeared._

_**Flashback End - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

"We had to tie him up in a hospital bed so he wouldn't try to kill himself again…" Sakura kept telling. "He was under depression for two months, until Jiraiya-sama arrive and talk to him. He hates you now" She added the last part casually, like she would say 'good morning' to someone in the street.

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Oh, sorry to say it like this, but I'm already used to it. Since he came back from the training with Jiraiya-sama, he only says things like that. Like: 'If someday I find Sasuke, he dies', 'I'll kill that traitor', or 'If some day he comes back I'll… I'l… I HATE HIM SO MUCH!!'"

It was horrible to hear Sakura saying those things. The one who said "I love you" to Sasuke with loving eyes and warm smiles, now hated him.

Sasuke felt terrible.

"So, Naruto, you're going to take care of Sasuke, so he will get used to the new Konoha. You both are suspended from mission, yadda, yadda, yadda, until Sasuke get used to here." Tsunade's words woke Sasuke up from his thoughts.

"But, Tsunade-sama! What happens with my trainings?!" The blond shouted.

"Jiraiya and I are needing a little break with your trainings… You learn things too fast!!"

Naruto, learning things fast? Impossible!! No way in bloody hell!! What happened in these four years, while Sasuke was gone?

"But, Tsunade-sama! I can't…" sigh "If I lost control, I…"

"Then do whatever you want."

The blond let out a foxy smirk and an evil chuckle. His eyes glinted red for a second, making he look like Kyuubi, in a way that never happened before.

"Dismissed" Tsunade said. Everyone walked out of the office, but when Naruto was leaving, the hokage called him. "Naruto?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?"

"Do not kill him."

Naruto snorted annoyed, and said:

"As your wish, Tsunade-sama" He bowed and left.

- - - - - -

Naruto and Sasuke walked side by side in Konoha streets.

"Naruto?"

"Hn?"

"What Tsunade meant with 'We need a little break with your trainings'?"

"I was chosen by the elders to be the next Hokage. I'm being trained by Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama. When my traing is over, Tsunade-sama will replace her with me" Naruto said, without that sparkle he had before, when he said 'I will be the next Hokage, 'tebbayo!!'

"Hn... What's so different in Konoha anyway?"

"Aside the Hokage mountain, which has Tsunade-sama's face now, nothing. Anything else? I'm tired, and I want to go home."

"Why do you hate me?"

"YOU HYPOCRITE!" That red glint passed by his eyes again. He had a murderous look in his face. "You betrayed Konoha! You betrayed me!" He lowered his voice, speaking in a murderous tone. "If it depended on me, you would be dead, by now."

Sasuke looked straight in Naruto's blank eyes. He sighed and said:

"I know. And I'm sorry" He turned away and walked home, leaving Naruto alone, the murderous look still in his face.

* * *

Done again!!

I'm sorry for the grammar errors! Really really sorry!!

The thrid chapter will be updated soon!!

Love ya!!


	3. Protection

I'm really, really, really sorry for the delay. I had some problems at home. And recently, I found out my parents are homophobes. Now I have to write in absolute secret.

I hope you forgive me, and enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Naruto arrived in his apartment and slammed the door. A yell of rage came out of his mouth.

"TEMEEEEEEEE!!"

Why the hell that fucking idiot, teme, yarou, traitor, son of a... mother had to come back? Oh, yeah, because sent him to bring Sasuke back. Simple enough.

And there's still the promise Naruto made to Sakura. Bring that motherfucking back. Well, less one thing to worry about. And more twenty things to worry about. Soooo stressing!!

He turned to his bed. His warm and soft bed. That's what he needed. A good night, I mean, a good day of sleep.

(_**Fighter:**__ Recap: It was morning when they arrived Konoha, they talked to Tsunade about fifteen minutes, and Naruto showed the village to Sasuke in half na hour._)

He layed on his bed and quickly fell asleep.

- - - - - - - -

Sasuke walked slowly towards the Uchiha compound, after four years. He touched the cold knob of the main door of his house. He still remembered that night, the night he left the village, the night he left his love, Naruto.

He didn't lock the door, of course, naruto was still inside there, that night.

He opened the door, no one had entered that house after he left. _"That's good"_, he thought.

He entered the house. Everything hás exactly they way it was when Sasuke left. The letters on the coffe table, his parents photos in the fireplace…

"_Home..._", the Uchiha thought, as he went upstairs.

He entered in his room. His bed was still unmade. The blond's smell could be sensed, even though it was weak.

"Four years away… No one came here... So, four years of dust. Yeah… I'll have to work hard…" He said to himself. "_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!" He made lots of clones. "You know what to do." He said to them. "Go!"

(_**Fighter: **__I know, Sasuke never makes Kage Bunshins, but, he is a genius. He __**needs **__to know Kage Bunshin..._)

Each Bunshin went to one room, while the real Sasuke stayed in the same room. he sighed and started to clean everything.

He was cleaning the dresser, when he saw a picture of himself and Naruto, when they were twelve.

"_Good old times..."_

It was five p.m when everything was clean. He smiled at his good work.

"_Now I need a shower"_ Sasuke sighed.

With a poof of smoke, the Bunshins disappeared. He went to the bathroom atached to his bedroom.

He walked out of the shower in a pair of black pants and a dark blue T-shirt, drying his hair with a small towel.

The door bell rang.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun!" Greeted Sakura, as sasuke opened the door. "Sai and I were thinking about go out and eat something. Wanna come?"

"No, thankyou."

"We'll call Naruto too."

"I'll go."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

TOC-TOC

Naruto opened the door and saw Sai, Sakura and Sasuke standing outside the door.

Damnit, everyday his teammates asked him out. They couldn't understand he just wanted to be alone? He kept saying this to them since he came back from his training with Jiraiya.

"Hi, Naruto-kun!" Sai greeted him.

"Hi, Sai."

"Hey, Sakura, Sasuke and I are going out for ramen. Wanna come?"

"I hate ramen."

Sasuke: O.O

"Oh... I forgot."Said sai.

"If it's just this, I need to…"

"We can go to a Dangos House!" Said Sakura, trying to convince the blond to go with them.

"I don't like sweets..." Naruto said, trying to make his friends go away.

"O.O" Sasuke again. Naruto didn't like ramen? Naruto didn't like sweetes? The world is going to esplode, HIDE!!

"Well, we can... we can... We can go to a cafeteria! Yeah, we can go to a cafeteria and eat a cheese-burguer…." The pinkette added.

"Seriously... I can't. had had tôo much things to do…"

"Okay, then... Bye, Naruto." Sakura waved her hand.

"Bye" Naruto answered, and closed the door.

Why that two (Sakura e Sai) always kept trying to convince naruto to go out for ramen, dango, a cheese-burguer, or whatever? Damn, he just wanted peace!

"_Damnit!"_

And they brought Sasuke, the teme, along?

"_Double damnit!"_

Why did they bring him anyway?

"_Double damnit fuck!"_

He was very angry. He sated to curse badly in his mind. That didn't mean anything good…

"_Double damnit fucking pie!"_

Another cursing. And here comes the whole shouting thing...

"_FUCK!"_ He shouted. Cool. Very cool. And in the next day, he would get letters from the neighboors and just God knows who, complaining abouthe the 'whole shouting thing'.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" He shouted with anger. "DAMNIT!!".

He threw a chair to the other side of the room.

A while after, his apartment was a complete mess.

What a difficult life he had…

--

Sakura, Sai and Sasuke were walking downstairs (the building does not have an elevator) of the building, when they heard a shout, coming from Naruto's apartment.

Sakura sighed.

"He acts like this everytime we ask him out for ramen or dango. We leave the apartment and he shouts 'fuck', then 'damnit'. Then he crashes everything he sees, sleep until the next afternoon, and spend the rest of the day cleaning his apartment."

"Then why do you keep coming here?" Sasuke asked.

­"We want him to go out, have fun..." Sai answered.

"I think he just wants to be alone." Sasuke said. The other two looked at him, confused. "He went through too many things… I've been through this already. He was left behind. He feels loneliness, even with a crowd around him. He just wants peace. Wants to hear his own thoughts. That's what I needed. Silence"

Sakura looked at Sasuke with pity in her eyes. That annoying fangirls running after him all day... Luckily Sakura wasn't a fangirl. No, she loved Sasuke, and he wanted to be beside her for the rest of his life. He loved her. Right?

"This won't be funny without Naruto-kun" Sai said, waking the other two from their own thoughts.

"Agree" Said Sasuke.

"But, Sasuke-kun! We could go out, you know, just the two of us! Like a date! You want to go! You love me!"

"Go home, Sakura. I don't like you."

Sasuke went home.

- - - - - - - - -

Naruto woke up 10h 30 a.m. Hungry. In a very good mood. When he opened his eyes, his good mood was replaced with a very, very bad one. His furniture was all crashed. Well, almost all. The dinning table, the stove, the bed and the wardrobe were left.

He needed to buy new furniture. Again.

He got up, not too happy with his life. He would spend all the money he earned that month to pay it all.

"The next time I'll make Sakura and Sai pay for my furniture." He mumbled, while he walked to the bathroom.

He took a cold shower, made a simple breakfast and ate it. He was already leaving to buy new furniture when the doorbell rang. He opened the door (_**Fighter:**__ Noo, swear? He Just left the person there, talking to his door "Hey, door! How are you?" "Oh, my very fine, thank you..." Ok, I'll shut up_). When he opened it, a man's annoying voice came:

"Goooooooood morniiiiiing!! You are the winner of the program: 'I destroyed my house and now I need anotherrrrr'! Now tell me, dear winner, how do you feel about it??" The man said, shoving the microphone on the blonde's face.

Naruto didn't answer.

"I asked: How do you feel about it??"

"I think it's better if I go back to bed and wake up again..." He said, turning around.

"Our dear winner thinks he's dreaming!" The camera-man turned his camera to the blonde's mad face. "Oh, whateverrrr! Clean this mess up now!" He added to the guys who were there to clean the apartment. A wile later (_**Fighter:**__ Woah, they're fast!_) everything was settled.

"Congratulations, dear winner! Your house is settled, clean and fabulous! Smile to the cameras!!"

After the cameras went off, and the men were leaving, Naruto asked to one of the guys:

"Why did you come here?"

"It's very simple, boy. Someone called us, and we came!"

"And who called you?"

"I'm sorry. Secret."

When the guys went away, Naruto sat on the bed. Who had called that guys? Who would pay them? Heh, whatver. Al least he wouldn't have to spens all his money on furniture…

Naruto was on the training grounds, when he remembered he was sasuke's guide for a while.

He noticed a movement behind a tree and threw a kunai on it's canopy, but the weapon was caught by a pale hand (_**Fighter:**__ GYAAAH! Ghost!_).

"Sasuke?" The blonde asked.

"No, dobe, your guardian angel. Even though it's the same thing, since I'm always protecting you..."

Silence.

More silence.

A little bit more silence.

Ok, enough silence!

"No, you're not."

"What?"

"You weren't here the last four years. You were with that snake-face pedophile.

"You were with the Frog Sannin".

"Not the whole time. After two and a half years, I came to Konoha, went after Gaara, who was kidnapped by the Akatsuki, fought with and Emo blond who looks like Ino's twin, fought with Orochimaru, turned the Kyuubi with four-tales, almost killed Sakura, went after you, fought with a guy with orange lollipop face who was also in the Akatsuki and stopped receiving missions because of my special Hokage training and almost died with the hits Ero-sa… Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama gave me. Is this protection to you?"

The Uchiha lowered his head, thinking, sad. Then he looked in Naruto's eyes.

"No, it's not. That's why I'm back. To protect you."

"I don't need protection."

"That's not what it looks like."

"Then why did you leave?"

"You won't believe me if I tell you."

* * *

I will TRY to update the next chapter fast, but I don't know when it will come.

Please, review.


	4. The kiss stealer

_**Hey, people! I'm back, and with a fresh new chapter for you!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Naruto was sleeping deeply, and the moonlight was hitting his bed, when a shadow with a hair that seemed a duck's ass entered the room by the window and kneed down beside Naruto.

"Naruto" He whispered, caressing the blonde's face.

Naruto moved on his bed, making Sasuke pull away, ready to leave, but the blonde only turned to the other side, facing Sasuke.

"Sasu... chan..." He mumbled. "Aishiteru..." And kept quiet.

"Me too. Naru-chan..." And kissed the blonde's forehead. Naruto smiled weakly, still sleeping.

"Sasu-chan... I want another..." Naruto whispered. Sasuke leaned towards Naruto and kissed Naruto, in the lips. Naruto, still sleeping, kissed back.

Sasuke pulled away from Naruto, and stayed a little more time there, looking at Naruto's sleeping and smiling face. He caressed the blonde's cheek with his pale hand and gave Naruto a quick peck.

He slowly pulled away. He didn't want to leave, but if he stayed and Naruto sees him, he could have his head ripped off. Sad, he left.

- - - -

Naruto woke up in the next morning, confused about the dream he had.

He dreamt Sasuke had entered his house, kissed his forehead, and he had asked for Sasuke to kiss him again. Sasuke kissed him on the lips twice and then left. And Naruto had liked the dream.

"Damnit, Naruto" He told himself. "You can't like him! He made you suffer!"

Naruto got dressed and had breakfast. Then his phone rang.

"Hello"

"_Naruto-kun?"_

"Tsunade-sama."

"Can you come here a little?_"_

"Sure. I'm on my way"

"_Goodbye"_

- - - - -

Knock-knock

"Come in" Tsunade answered.

"Tsunade-sama." Naruto greeted and bowed.

Tsunade sighed.

"Naruto-kun... I told you there's no need to call me this. Why don't you call me 'obaa-chan?'"

"I grew up".

The blonde woman sighed again.

"Naruto-kun... You're only sixteen... And is acting like you're thirty! I miss your smiles? Where do you keep them?"

"In the past, Tsunade-sama. I'm not twelve anymore. If I want to be Hokage, I have to grow up. I can't be all loud and obnoxious with so much responsibilities."

"You don't have too much responsibilities! You're a kid!"

"I'm not a kid" He hissed. "I'm not a kid who loves someone, only to get hurt later. I am not that idiot."

"You weren't an idiot! You were the kindest and gentlest boy I've ever met, despite being an idiot"

Naruto seemed to smile weakly, staring at nothing. But, noticing it, He stopped, and put on his cold mask.

"Yes I was. But if I wasn't that idiot, I would notice Hinata liked me, and maybe I would fall for her too."

"Naruto! You're going back on your words!"

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are. You promised me you would never stop smiling, don't matter what happened, because we can find happiness in everything!"

"..."

"Don't you remember?"

"Yes I do. Perfectly"

"So?"

"It's a promise I need to break"

"Huh? Why?"

"Life is not as easy as I thought it was, Tsunade-sama"

Without warning, Tsunade hugged Naruto, like a mother would do.

"O... Baa-chan..."

Tsunade smiled at the nickname.

"It's been so long since I head you calling me 'Obaa-chan'..."

"…" Naruto hugged her back, and started crying. "Baa-chan!"

"Naruto-kun... Calm down..."

"It hurts, baa-chan!"

"What hurts, Naruto-kun?"

"I c-can't! I dreamt with him, t-today! I was happy in the bream, but I'm not happy here! I want to be with him! But I don't want to suffer again!"

"Shhh... Naruto-kun... Calm down... Don't cry anymore. Trust him…"

"I can't." Naruto stopped crying. He dried his tears in his jacket sleeve. " I'm sorry, Tsunade-sama. If that's all... I'm leaving."

"Wait."

"Huh?"

"You know that Odd guys Who went to your house to fix it, right?"

"Yeah"

"Do you know who was the person who called them?"

"Who?"

"Uchiha Sasuke"

Naruto's face was so evil, that it was scary. Even a serial killer would ran away from him, screaming like a little girl who had her doll's head ripped out by a giant dog.

"Teme" He Said. And left.

- - - - -

Sasuke was sitting in a branch of a tree with Orange flowers, thinking about Naruto.

That flowers smelled like him. That flowers had the same color as his clothes. The flower's petals had the same soft touch the blonde had.

That's why Sasuke liked to go there. That was the place that remembered Naruto the most. And, if He couldn't have Naruto, He would just enjoy his memories with him. The missions, the trainings, the fights, their nicknames, the kisses, the hugs, that only night they spent together…

Suddenly, Sasuke heard someone yell:

"Temeeee!!"

Sasuke turned his head to the owner of the voice. And, Just like He supposed, it was Naruto.

"Hey, dobe..."

Naruto was with a face like 'I-will-kill-you,-you-son-of-a-bitch'.

"Why did you do that?"

"What?"

"Called that Odd program!"

"Oh, that. You destroyed your house, and needed another."

"And spent your money with me?"

"I have a lot. It won't make difference."

"Why, teme?"

"I told you why. You destroyed your house"

"Why do you keep taking care of me like I'm a little kid?"

"Because I care about you!"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I do!"

Sasuke pulled Naruto by his collar, and closed the small gape between their lips. When he noticed Naruto was kissing back, he wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist, pulling him closer. Naruto slowly put his arms around Sasuke's neck.

The taller boy started licking and nipping the smaller boy's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Naruto immediately opened his mouth, allowing Sasuke's tongue to enter it.

Naruto moaned into the kiss, while Sasuke kissed him passionately, for the first time in four years.

When the air started to be needed (**Fighter:** Damn you, air!) Sasuke pulled away from Naruto.

"I was missing your kisses" Sasuke smiled.

Naruto was stood there, looking at Sasuke, with a socked expression on his face.

And the, suddenly, he fell to the ground. He had lost consciousness.

* * *

_**Done!**_

_**I'll try to update the new chapter ASAP.**_

_**Please review!**_


	5. Revelations

Chapter five! Hope you like it. I should have posted it yesterday but I was busy. Well, it's rather later than never, heh?

* * *

Tsunade looked at Naruto's face, worried. He was sleeping at a hospital bed.

After Naruto passed out, Sasuke took him to the hospital. That was two hours ago.

The Uchiha hadn't left Naruto's side, and wouldn't leave until the blonde wakes.

He was caressing Naruto's face with the back of his fingers.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. Sasuke jumped up, but Tsunade didn't move.

"Sasu... ke..." Naruto whispered weakly.

"I'm here, Naruto. What?" Sasuke answered softly, looking at Naruto's face, with nothing but love in his eyes.

"Leave... Go away... Leave me alone..."

Sasuke left, with tears in his eyes, leaving Naruto and Tsunade alone.

"Naruto-kun... What made you pass out?"

"He kissed me. And I kissed him back."

"Oh..."

"And why this would make me pass out?"

"Thre's a lot of options. Shock, rage... And the most complicated is opposition."

"Oppo-what?"

"Opposition. A part of you wanted him. But the other didn't. One part fights with the other, resulting in lost of conciousness or comma._"_

"I'm glad I just passed out.."

"But if Sasuke didn't bring you here on time, you would b in comma until God knows when."

"Damnit!"

"What?"

"H saved me again! I have it when he saves me!"

"If he did it, it's because he loves you."

"If he loved me he wouldn't have left!"

"He must have his reasons."

"What reasons, then?"

"And you want me to know? Ask him!"

"I did! He told me I wouldn't believe if he told me!"

"If you want to know, then investigate!"

"I don't have tim for this"

Silnce

"Now, if you excuse me, I need to go, Tsunade-sama."

"Right, then. But rest. Don't play crazy, and call me if you need"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama."

Naruto got up and left.

- - - - -

The telephone rang. Naruto didn't want to answer it, so he left this to the answering mahine.

"_You called Uzumaki Naruto. Leave your message and telephone number after the beep.__"_

BEEP

"_Naruto-kun, it's Tsunade. I know you're there. I told you to not leave and you don't disobey me anymore. Come to my office, right now. It's urgent."_

CLICK

Naruto sighed. He had to see the Hokage. Usually, when Tsunade calls, she insists until Naruto answer the phone. But, if she didn't care about it today, it must be important.

He got up from the couch he was sitting in, turned off the T.V, got his wallet (it wasn't the frog wallet anymore. It was a black leather wallet), his keys, and left.

Ten minutes later, he was at the Office. He knocked and entered.

"Tsunade-sama."

"Hello, Naruto-kun. Sit down, please"

Naruto sat down.

"I called you here to tell you a story."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. She called him here to tell a story?

"Several years ago, there was a brilliant boy named Namikaze Minato. He was a very strong shinobi. The strongest. Then, He met an adorable girl, named Kushina. She was a great kunoichi. They were very good friends, but the friendship started to grow into something more, and they started to date."

Naruto raised his other eyebrow. What that story had to do with him?

"A while later, they got married, and Minato was claimed the Yondaime Hokage.

Naruto's eyebrows disappeared under his headband. So? He had to learn the Hokage's stories to become one?

"Then, Kushina got pregnant. In nine months, a boy was. Some hours later, the village was attacked by the Kyuubi. Minato and Kushina had to fight, to protect the villagers. Kushina and Minato died during sealing the Kyuubi in a little boy."

"_And here I come...__._", Naruto thought.

"They couldn't ask for some family's newborn baby, so they sealed Kyuubi in their own son. Uzumaki Naruto. You."

Blue eyes widened.

"He wanted you to be considered a hero. Konoha's hero. But some people Said you were Kyuubi's human form. Others, didn't have anyone to blame, so they blamed you. But, fortunately, there were people who chose to love you, or to know you. And I have to say, after knowing you, it's impossible not to love you."

"You are trying to tell me that The Great Yondaime was my father?"

"Yes"

Naruto chuckled, and smiled weakly, for the first time in years (at least awake).

Tsunade opened a drawer in her desk, and pulled out a big white envelope.

"Minato... Left this for you... Now if you want, you can go. I think you want to find out about your family in the peace of your apartment, right?"

"Hai... Thanks, Tsunade-sama"

- - - - -

Naruto sat in his bed, with the envelope in his hands. He wanted to open it but… He was afraid. Afraid of what? I don't know, ask him. But, not even He knew.

With shaking hands, the blonde opened the envelope and emptied it on his bed. Lots of photos fell to the bed, being followed by a scroll.

Naruto got the scroll, He would see the pictures after reading the scroll.

"_My dear son,_

_Here I am, Namikaze Minato, your father, writing you this letter. __If you are reading this, it's because I sealed Kyuubi right._

_Maybe you don't believe it, or wasn't treated like it, but you are, and will always be, the Hero of Konoha. And, if you want, you can be the Greatest Hokage this village will have._

_I believe, or better, I know the current Hokage told you about your past, this is the only way you could have gotten this letter, unless you broke into the Hokage's Office._

_I want you to know, my son, that your mother and I Love you, it doesn't matter what happens.__ Not even our death would make us stop loving you.__ And, if you love me as well, I will be always beside you._

_Now, I need to tell you about your inheritance. __In this envelope are the keys and the documents of the Namikaze Complex. My fortune is in the Konoha Central Bank, and you can get it whenever you want. __The password is your name_

_And talking about your name, I want to say that your mother and I chose to name you Uzumaki (Kushina's single name) to protect you from my enemies, because, as Hokage, I have tons of enemies._

_And, sadly, I need to say good bye._

_Your father__,_

_Namikaze Minato."_

Naruto smiled. It was the first time he felt like he had a family. His chest was aching so much... He started to sob quietly.

He wiped the tears in his sleeve and grabbed the pictures. IN one of them , he could see his mother and father, smiling, in their marriage.

In the other one, Kushina was in a hospital bed, smiling brightly, being hugged by Minato, and holding a blonde baby, wrapped in a blue blanket.

There was some photos of the three of them in a big house, grinning.

More tears rolled down Naruto's face when He saw that pictures. He never missed his parents really, he never had them. But now that he knew who they were, he missed them so much…

He looked inside the envelope and saw that inside it still had some keys and documents.

In one of the documents, he could read : "Namikaze Complex, Konoha".

But nothing material mattered for him. He just wanted his family back. He just wanted that everything was different.

"_**Kit**__**"**_

"_Kyuubi"_

"_**Yeah, it's me. Did you pay attention on you father's letter**__**?"**_

"_Yes…__"_

"**So, you understood he is beside you, right?**_**"**_

"_Huh?"_

"_**You're still dumb, even being more Emo and mature than your boyfriend.**__**"**_

"_Who? __Sasuke?"_

"_**And you have another boyfriend?**__**"**_

"_No… And he's not my boyfriend!__"_

"_**Yeah, whatever. **__**Now, did you pay attention in the sentence **__**'**__**And, if you love me as well, I will be always beside you' has two meanings**__**?"**_

"_Two...?"_

"_**Gosh... **__**Well, he can say he's always in your heart, yadda, yadda, yadda, or…"**_

"_What?"_

"_**He's beside you."**_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_**Ghost."**_

"_Ghost are not real."_

"_**Exactly. It's just a lame theory. I was just sharing a thought."**_

"_Oh…Right."_

"_**I'm sleepy.God night, and… Like would say your boyfriend: Usuratonkachi"**_

"_I told you he's not my boyfriend. Good night, Kyuu.__"_

And, thinking about his family, Naruto slept.

* * *

Done!

Next chapter is almost done.

Please rview! n.n


	6. Ghosts

**I'm back, fellow readers! And I'm reeeeally sorry. Explanations in the end of the chappie. Now enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Naruto"  
**

* * *

Naruto woke up with a strong light hitting his face. He mumbled something and turned to the other side. He felt a warm hand caress his forehead. The warmth coming from the hand was so familiar…

Two weeks had passed since he got his father's letter and found out about his family. Naruto had already moved to the Namikaze Compound, but he didn't want the money Minato left him.

The hand insisted on trying to take his bangs out of his forehead. Naruto opened his eyes a little, just to see who it was. He saw a someone with blonde hair, which was Just a little longer than Naruto's… A Kage Bunshin? No, Naruto didn't even made one... He opened his eyes a little more. He saw a face just like his, but just a little older, and without his whisker marks.

He opened his eyes completely. He knew that face, and although his sight was a little dizzy, he knew he had seen that face somewhere.

And then it clicked. The person right next to him was the person he saw on those photos. That person was his father, Namikaze Minato.

With a scream that would make anyone go deaf, he jumped away.

"Ghooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooost!" A shiver shot up his spine. Had he really seen a ghost or was he dreaming? The second option was a lot more pleasant.

"Eh? Naru-chan? Did I scare you?" The ghost asked.

What? Did the ghost just call him "Naru-chan"?

"W-who are y-yo-you?"

"…" The ghost sighed. "Naru-chan... Are you scared of ghosts?"

"Who, me? Uzumaki Naruto, scared of ghosts? Nooo, no, no, no, no, no! I'm not afraid of anything!"

Ghost-Minato chuckled.

"I'm Namikaze Minato. I'm pretty sure you know **who** I am"

"Yeah, I know" Naruto backed away from the ghost. "But I don't believe you!"

"…" Minato sighed again.

"Why would you just show up now?"

"What do you think you would do if I just showed up and said: 'Hey, I'm your dead father and I came to this world to pay you a visit?"

"I'd think I was crazy"

"That's exactly my point. You didn't know the truth about your family yet. I wasn't supposed to tell you. Sandaime-ojii was"

"I see..."

"I've always been here... You couldn't see me"

"Really?"

"Yeah" Minato got closer to Naruto.

"But… Ghosts… Aren't solid… You can't touch me… can you?"

"I'm a special kind of ghost. I can choose if I want to be solid or not. It's just something Kami-sama gave me when He told me to come here"

"Weren't you on Death God's stomach?"

"Even the Death god need to go to the bathroom…" Minato looked away.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww…"

"Yeah, I know… Gross" Both of them shuddered.

Naruto gave an awkward smile and scratched the back of his neck, just like Minato. It was like they were reflections on a mirror. Naruto noticed it.

"We have the same habit"

Minato smiled.

"Anou... otou-san..." Naruto asked, looking to the ground. "Can I... Can I ask you something?"

"Of course…" Minato got closer to Naruto, seeing him sad.

"Can you… Can you hug me?"

Minato smiled brightly and hugged his son.

Naruto hugged his father back, very tight, as if he was afraid that Minato would go away.

Naruto felt his eyes burning, and a strange sensation on his nose, and on his throath. His urge to cry was just getting bigger and bigger, until he couldn't take it anymore.

Naruto cried in his fathers arms, who started to stroke his hair.

"Shhhh… It's okay… It's okay…"

The teen cried even more, happy for being able to hug his father. The father he never had, the father he always wanted to have. He held his father with all his power and cried for everything he didn't since he was a kid, and there wasn't anyone beside him, to tell him it was okay.

He cried all his sadness, anger, happiness, love, hatred and everything he had. Those tears rolled down his tan cheeks and fell on his clothes, being absorbed by the fabric.

He cried for all of his problems: trainings, Sasuke, the Sannins, Sasuke, his past, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Kakashi, everybody, and Sasuke.

The oldest blonde still stroked Naruto's hair, humming a tune. Naruto suddenly felt sleepy, and started to fall down, losing his strength, falling unconscious.

And he fell, sleeping, still being held by his father, who hummed the end of the song.

Minato laid Naruto on the bed, covered him with the warm blankets, and sat there, watching his son sleep.

- - - - - - -

It was dark. Very dark. And suddenly, a lamp was turned on. And then a scream.

"WAKE UP, SLEEPYHEAD!"

The teen woke up with a start, and sat on his bed. Light came through the window, temporally blinding the young person.

"What the…?" The raven asked himself. Who'd have the guts to wake Uchiha Sasuke up, in a Saturday morning? A insane person, for sure. They could say goodbye to their dear lives…

And a smiling pale face suddenly appeared in front of Sasuke's, scaring the latter.

"Holy shit!" He fell from the bed. "Ouch..."

"Anou... Otouto, are you okay?" The person said, helping Sasuke up.

"Yeah, brother, I'm fine… Wait… Brother? Itachi?!" Sasuke fell again. Then He got up and flew to the other side of the room (**Fighter: **Sasuke'd kill me if I told you he's scared… But he is!)

"Otouto, did you hit your head or something…?"

"I… I think so… I thought you died!"

"¬¬"

"You died! I killed you!"

"¬¬"

"But then... How are you here? Did Orochimaru bring you back or..?"

"¬¬"

"Oh no… I already killed Orochimaru… Then you're dead, indeed!"

"Otouto… You're more stupid from the last time I saw you…"

"I'm no stupid! I'm scared. Why can't I be scared?!"

"You **can**, but you're **Uchiha Sasuke**, The Konoha Ice Prince."

"Times changed! I kelled you already, so I don't need to be so cold around people! Oh, and by the way, I'm sorry for killing you" He added with a sad face.

"It's not your fault, Sasuke. Now get up, it's already noon!"

"But… It's Saturday! I can slep 'till two in the afternoon!"

"Yeah, whatever. But you won't sleep again, I know you"

"True… But you still didn't tel me how you're here! I won't get up until you tell me!"

"You're so whiny…"

"Spit it out!"

"Okay!! Well, thing is… After I died, I went to heaven, and they sent me here, as a ghost, because you needed help"

"I don't need help!"

"Whatever. But I'm here already, so you'll have to bear with me!"

"Hai… Nii-san" Sauke hugged Itachi, while a single tear rolled down his pale face.

* * *

**So... To the explanations... **

**This fiction is originally in portuguese, and I wanted to post in Elglish so... I had to translate this. And translating is a bitch! Imagine having to rewrite a fiction you already wrote a million times (the chapters didn't come out as I wanted), it's tiring!!**

**And I had some stuff I needed to take care of... Well, I hope you can forgive me for taking so long to post another chapter... And I hope I can gain your trust again.**

**And I don't know when the new chapter will be done... So...**

**Bye, folks!!!**

**--Fighter  
**


	7. Invitations

**_Sooooo, I updated sooner than I thought... I'm working on this fiction, and I'm working hard._**

**_Thank you very much for the reviews, they make me smile. This story is sadly coming to an end... There is more... Fuve chapters, I think... Well... Enjoy!!  
_**

* * *

**9h30 a.m**

He woke up thinking about the dream he had. The dream he had about his father.

In his dream, his father had came back to earth as a ghost, they talked, hugged, and Naruto had fallen asleep, in his father's arms.

That was the best dream Naruto ever had.

Slowly, Naruto got up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

He sensed the smell of pancakes.

It was coming from the kitchen.

Naruto walked to the kitchen and saw Minato making pancakes.

It wasn't a dream.

"Ohayou, Naru-chan! How many pancakes do you want?"

"O-Otou-san…?"

"Naruto, are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine, I just thought…"

"It was a dream?"

"Yeah…"

Minato put a placed a plate with pancakes on the table.

"Eat before it gets cold" He said, while he placed another plate of pancakes on the table, for himself.

"You eat?"

"Yeah. I need to eat to keep me solid. Odd, isn't it?"

"Yeah..." Naruto ate a bit of the pancakes. "Wow, dad… This… This is great!"

"I know. Your other taught me how to make them"

When they finished eating Minato said:

"I'll see the mail"

"But what if someone sees you?"

"Only you can see me"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"I see…"

Minato laughed.

"I'll be right back"

Naruto was left alone with his thoughts.

"_But what if… someone sees the letters floating in the air…?"_

The blonde got up and ran, only in his pajamas, which consisted only in a pairs of orange loose pants.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaait! Dad!" Naruto got to the mail box and stopped, hands on his knew, trying to catch his breath. "I… Get… The mail…" He panted. My, that house was huge! Only between the kitchen and the mail box was kilometers!

"Alright..." Minato Said, confused, and let Naruto get the mail.

And then they went back to the kitchen.

"Sorry for that, but… What would people think is the saw my mail floating in the air?"

"Forgot about that" Minato grinned.

"Bills, bills, bills, bills, bills, Oh My, more bills…" Naruto murmured while he got the letters and put them on the table. "Bills, bills, bills… Invitation, bills… Wait a minute… Invitation!!"

Naruto opened the letter and read it out loud:

"_Namikaze Naruto,_

_You are invited to join Konoha's Annual Talent Show._

_The selection Will the on September 23__rd__._

_The Godaime Hokage,_

_Tsunade-obaachan."_

"Two things: Obaa-chan?"

"She was probably trying to cheer me up…"

"And two: Namikaze?"

"Yep. I changed my name the Day after I read your letter"

Minato smiled.

"Talents Show? Do they still do that?"

"Yup"

"They did that when I was a kid… And after I started joining… I won all the years!!"

"I only could join when I was fourteen"

"Stupid rules…" Minato mumbled.

Naruto laughed.

"Come with me" Minato said suddenly and got up, Naruto following him. They passed by hallways, rooms, and finally stopped in front of a wall. "Here is my little treasure"

The wall was full of certificates, photos and stuff like that.

"My Academy Certificate… My first headband… My Gennin team, when Jiraiya was my sensei… The gennin team I taught, look this is Kakashi… Even as a kid he wore that mask… Hehe… My Hokage robes… I only wore those on the day I was appointed as the Hokage… And my favorite part of this wall: the photos of our family. My marriage… My photos with you… Some with my parents… My parents-in-law…" Minato smiled sadly.

"I'll be right back" Naruto ran off.

Minato stared at his family photos. How he missed that times… Then he smiled when he saw some of the frames were empty.

"I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!!" Naruto sotrmed into the hallway, and gave a envelope to Minato.

Minato widened his eyes when he saw what was inside the envelope.

"These are the photos… I sent you…"

"Yeah. And now you can put them back on the frames" Naruto grinned.

Minato hugged his son and put the photos on their frames.

- - - - - - -

**Sasuke's Mansion – 9h35 in the morning**

Sasuke was getting his mail when he heard a yell, coming from the house next door, and he looked up with a start.

Then he saw his neighbor talking to himself and getting his own mail.

**But** his neighbor was without his shirt. He was only with a pair of orange loose pants on. He had toned abs, strong muscles and a six pack. Sasuke fought against a **strong** nosebleed.

The Uchiha shook his head and went back to his house.

Itachi placed a plate with eggs and bacon in front of Sasukem when the latter sat on his seat.

Itachi looked through the letter while Sasuke ate.

"Bills, bills, bills, fangirl letter, fangirl letter, fangirl letter, fangirl letter, fangirl letter, fangirl letter, fangirl letter, bills, fangirl letter, fangirl letter, fangirl letter, fangirl letter, fangirl letter… Gee, Sasuke, how many fangirls do you have?!"

"Dunno… Okay, what more did I get?"

"Alright… Fangirl letter.. Holy cake, I'm tired of saying 'fangirl letter'! Here. This huge pile of letters is from your sick fangirls, alright? Bills, bills, bills and…. Invitation."

"Invitation?"

"Yeah, invitation"

"Read it for me, please"

Itachi sighed.

"Fine"

"_Uchiha Sasuke,_

_You are invited to join Konoha's Annual Talent Show._

_The selection will be on September 23__rd__._

_Godaime Hokage,_

_Tsunade."_

"_Caro Uchiha Sasuke,_

_Você está convidado para de participar do show de talentos anual de Konoha._

_A seleção será no dia 23/09._

_Contamos com sua presença._

_Godaime Hokage,_

_Tsunade."_

"Talent show?"

"Yeah... they do it since forever, you never heard about it?"

"Nope."

"Are you going to join?"

"As if I had another talent besides killing people and making other hate me"

"Oh, what the hell, Sasuke?! Are you going to get all Emo(1) because naruto won't talk to you properly?!"

"I AM NOT EMO! But, anyway, it's true. I don't have any other talent."

"You know you sing really loud?"

"I don't sing"

"Uh huh… And I'm dead. Oh wait, I am. Changing: Uh huh. And I'm alive. I can hear you from the basement, when you sing in the shower."

Sasuke widened his eyes.

"_Ha, gotcha_" Itachi thought, smirking.

"What the fuck were you doing in the basement?!"

Itachi's eyes widened. But he soon smirked.

"Why do you ask? Afraid that I might find out about your huge liking for teddy bears?"

"You saw them?"

"Yeah. That Fluffy... Snuffy... Chuffy... What was it's name?!"

"**His **name is **Hamphrey**!"

"Yeah, whatever. But anyway… You sing very well, little brother… I think you should try it"

"It's not a good idea"

"It is"

"It's not"

"It's too!"

"It's not!"

"It's too!"

"It's not, Itachi!"

"Oh, c'mon! I know you can play the guitar!"

"Yeah, I can! So what?!"

"Nothing. I just wanted you to say yes about something"

"You know what? You're nuts!"

"I know. You're nuts too"

"I won't try it out. The end"

"Otuoto, can't you give in?! You know you want to!"

"I don't!"

"What's the problem with trying?!"

"I might fail!"

"So?"

"Uchiha Sasuke **never **falis!"

Itachi sighed.

"Why don't you sing a song for Naruto"

"I'm in"

Itachi smiled. He always got to convince Sasuke into doing something.

Then suddenly Sasuke ran upstairs and locked himself in his room.

"Teens…" Itachi sighed. He got up and put the plates on the sink and went upstairs, to try and listen to what Sasuke was doing. He heard a rustle of papers and then a loud thud.

"Ow… You motherfucker desk!"

"Stupid" Itachi mumbled. And then knocked on the door.

Sasuke opened it.

"otoutooo, whatcha doiiiing?" Itachi singed and peeked inside the room. It was a total mess.

"Uchiha Sasuke" He glared. "Just because I cook for your, clean the masion, clean your clothes, clean your bedroom, and burn your fangirls letters, it doesn't mean I'm your maid"

"Well, you look like one"

"That's it! Sasuke, you're cooking, cleaning, and burning letters for a week!"

"Itaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaachiiiiiiiii!!!!" Sasuke whined.

Itachi snorted and walked off.

"Stupid motherfucker" Sasuke mumbled, slamming his door shut.

"I HEARD THAT!"

- - - - - - -

(1) – I have **absolutely nothing **against Emos. At all. I, myself, am Emo. And proud of it.

* * *

_**I don't know when the next chapter will be ready... Translating sucks. Well, life sucks too, but that's not the case... The next chapter will be up probably next week, I don't know.**_

_**It's always like this... I translate some chapters, post them regularly and then suddenly stop for months. It's like a rule, I just can't get of it. I'll try to translate chapter 8 fast.**_

_**If you are Emo, review.**_

_**If you love SasuNaru, review.**_

_**If you liked the chapter, review.**_

_**If you want to send a flame, review.**_

_**Just remember... The one thing that makes me translate chapters REAL fast is... REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**I love you guys, thanks for reading.**_

_**Bye!!  
**_


	8. Selection

**_Here I am again_**_**!! I finished the chapter earlier than I thought. Well, enjoy!**_

* * *

"_Think, think, think, think, think..." _

Naruto was laying on his living room sofa, upside down. _"What will I sing this year"_

The blonde had a certain talent for music, besides knowing how to play the guitar.

Minato entered the room with a apron tied to his waist.

"What are you doing, Naru-chan?"

"What are _you_ doing? What's with that pink apron?"

"Oh. I was cleaning the attic. You can't imagine half of the things I found there… And what are you doing? Get your feet off of my sofa!"

"I'm without shoes"

"Exactly. You walk with bare feet on the floor I didn't finish to clean yet! Get your foot out of there. Now!"

Naruto took one foot off of the sofa.

"The other foot too"

"You said _foot_ and not _feet_"

"Alright. Take those **TWO** Goddamn feet off of my sofa right now, and sit properly before all your blood go to your head and you end throwing up on my rug!"

"Gee, calm down!"

"It's a bit difficult when I'm trying to clean this old house with a loud teenager dirtying it all over again!"

Minato sat beside Naruto.

"You seem worried. What's going on?"

"Nothing… I just can't think about a song to sing in the talent show…"

"If I was going to sing something… I would sing a song with a meaning, like a message to someone, you know…? I sang a song to your mother once"

"Really?"

"Yep"

"You know… I have an idea… Thanks, dad. Bye!"

Naruto ran to his room and locked his door.

"Teenagers…"

- - - - - - -

**Sasuke's mansion**

Sasuke and Itachi were sitting on their couch, watching TV. And then Sasuke said.

"We have a new neighbor"

"I already knew that" Itachi said in a monotone tone.

"He's blonde"

"Yeah, I know"

"And is nuts"

"Really?"

"And talks to himself"

"Uh huh" Still in a monotone tone.

"He looks like Naruto"

Itachi finally turned his head to look at Sasuke.

"He **is** Naruto ¬¬"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah"

"Holy shit…"

"Why don't you go to say 'welcome' to the neighborhood?"

"He moved two weeks ago"

"How do you now if you didn't know our new neighbor is Naruto?"

"I saw the truck, duh"

"Oh"

"You didn't eat all that chocolate cake I made, did you?"

"No. I put the rest on the stove"

Sasuke got up and ran to the kitchen.

"Thank you!"

Five minutes later Sasuke was leaving the house, with a pot of cake in hands.

"I can't believe he took al the cake to Naruto… It was so good…"

- - - - - - -

Naruto and Minato were having lunch when a certain fox inside Naruto's mind woke up, after sleeping a whole day.

"_**Ohayo...**__"_

"_It's noon already, y'know"_

"_**I have nothing to do but sleeping...**__" And then Kyuubi 'saw' Minato. __"__**I told you his ghost were here! I told you! **__**I'm right agaaaaain!**__"_

Both blonds said together:

"Shut the hell up, Kyuubi"

"_**Meanies…**__"_

"Wait a minute…" Naruto said. "Dad, you can hear her?!"

"Yep" Minato said, still eating. "And I know a jutsu that can give Kyuubi a human body, out of yours, of course, and she can stay there, as long as she promises that she won't destroy anything."

"**What?!"** Kyuubi and Naruto said.

"For real" Minato said.

"_**Then take me out of here, damnit!"**_

"Alright… Calm down… _Tranforming a bijuu into a person no jutsu!"_

"Couldn't you think of a better name ¬¬?" Naruto asked.

Minato glared. And then the room was filled with white smoke.

When all cleared, there was a red-haired girl beside Naruto.

"K-Kyuubi?"

"What?" The girl said.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?"

"What?" Then she looked to her paws, I mean, hands. "Etto… I turned into a girl!" Then she started jumping up and down like an exited five-year-old girl.

"Look, it actually worked!"

"Cool!" Naruto and Kyuubi cheered. "But wait..." Naruto stopped. "You look young! Aren't you like... Two-thousand years old?!"

"I'm a thousand fifty years old! And I'm a young kitsune! Demons live way more time than humas, stupid!" She said angrily.

Kyuubi was very beautiful. Her red/orange hair went down to her waist. She was wearing a red sleeveless shirt and black skinny jeans. On her feet, black All-Stars.

"Why are you wearing those clothes?" Naruto said out of the blue.

"Well, I'm not a ninja, am I? So I dress up as I want to"

"You don't need to be rude!"

"Why not? I'm old! Aren't old people grumpy?"

"You're still mad?! It was a joke!"

"Respect old people, boy!"

"I'm sixteen, I'm not a boy!"

"And I'm not old!"

"Shut up you both!" Minato yelled. Both teens stopped fighting. "Good. We need a name for Kyuubi. It won't be nice walking around the village calling her Kyuubi, since people think she's evil"

"Yeah. But what name?"

"What about Kyuu?" Suggested Kyuubi.

"Nine? What kind of person is named Nine?"

"What?! You're mad because you fought with your boyfriend?!"

"I told you a plenty of times already! He's not my boyfriend!"

"But you like him!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"Shut up, you two!"

Naruto and Kyuubi: Hai, Minato-sama! 'O.O7

"That's better. And 'Kyuu' is better than 'Bi'. 'Bi' is odd…"

"Yeah, it loos like bisse-"

"Don't. Finish. Your sentence. If you want to keep living!" Kyuubi glared at Naruto. The she smiled. "Then it's Kyuu!"

KNOCK-KNOCK (**Fighter: **Don't ask me how they heard the knock, fom the kitchen in that huge house… 'o.o)

"Aw, man! Who would visit people at noon?!"

Then he opened the front door.

The first thing he saw was a smiling Sasuke holding a pot with chocolate cake.

"Welcome to the neighborhood!!"

"Sasuke?"

"I brought chocolate cake. It is... Was your favorite. Do you still like it?"

"What are doing here?" Naruto asked, mad.

"I came to welcome you"

"And you only would welcome **me**?"

"Yeah. Can you imagine me saying welcome to every idiot that moves in here?"

"Huh… No"

"Hn"

"I didn't know you were my neighbor"

"I also didn't-" His speech was cut by by a female voice coming from behind the blonde.

"Naru-chan, who is at the door?" And a red-haired girl appeared beside Naruto. "Chocolate cake? Yummy… Thank you, bye!" She caught the pot from Sasuke's hand and walked inside the house again.

"Who is she?" Sasuke asked, visibly jealous. "Is she your... Girlfriend?"

"What?" Naruto blushed. "And what does it matter for you?"

"Nothing, I just… Bye…"

Sasuke left Naruto's house with a sad look, his eyes filled with tears.

- - - - - - -

**September, 23rd.**

A huge line was set outside of Konoha's dance hall. All the teenagers that lived in the village were there, ninja or not.

Boys and girls chatted happily.

In the beginning of the line, there was a blonde blue-eyed boy, waiting for his turn.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Called a voice. Naruto slowly entered the place and sat in one of the chairs that were placed in front of the stage.

He sat beside a person he didn't want to see. Guess who?

Sasuke.

And he didn't notice Naruto there. Now the blonde could sit in other chair and Sasuke would never **dream** Naruto was there.

The Uzumaki got up silently.

"Naruto?"

Shit!

"Hey Sasuke"

"Hi"

"Are you going to join the contest?"

"Yeah"

"Cool. I'm joining too"

Silence...

"That girl..." Sasuke said, looking sad. "In your house... Is she your...?"

"Girlfriend? Of course n... Yes. I just met her, but... I've never felt this way… I guess I've never been in love before…"

"Oh…" Sasuke looked hurt. "I'm going to sit in that... in… there. Bye" And left.

Naruto looked hurt for a moment, but he glared at Sasuke's back.

"Bastard"

The time passed by, and soon all the chairs were occupied.

One by one, all the teens were called, did the tests, and sat back on the chairs to wait for the results.

And finally:

"Uchiha Sasuke"

Slwoly, Sasuke got up with his guitar and went to the stage.

"Happy Together, Simple Plan" He announced.

_**Imagine me and you, I do  
I think about you day and night  
It's only right  
To think about the boy you love,  
and hold him tight.  
So happy together**___

_**If I should call you up  
Invest a dime  
And you say you belong to me  
And ease my mind  
Imagine how the world could be  
So very fine  
So happy together**_

_**I can't see me loving nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me  
Baby the skies will be blue  
For all my life**_

_**Me and you  
And you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice  
It has to be  
The only one for me is you  
And you for me  
So happy together**_

_**If I should call you up  
Invest a dime (call you up)  
and you say you belong to me  
and ease my mind (ease my mind)  
imagine how the world could be  
so very fine (very fine)**_

_**So**__** happy together**_

_**I can't see me loving nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me  
Baby the skies will be blue  
For all my life**_

_**I can't see me loving nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me  
Baby the skies will be blue  
For all my life**_

_**For all my life...**_

_**Call you up  
ease my mind  
ease my mind  
ease my mind**_

_**I can't see me loving nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me  
Baby the skies will be blue  
For all my life**_

_**I can't see me loving nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me  
Baby the skies will be blue  
For all my life**_

_**So happy together  
So happy together  
So happy together  
So happy together**_

Almost everyone got up from their chairs and clapped. Sasuke went back to his seat.

"And the last, Uzumaki Naruto"

Naruto went to the stage, smirking.

"Don't stay, Linkin Park"

_**Sometimes I  
Need to remember just to breathe  
Sometimes I  
Need you to stay away from me  
Sometimes I'm  
In disbelief I didn't know  
Somehow I  
Need you to go**_

_**Don't stay  
Forget our memories  
Forget our possibilities  
What you were changing me into  
Just give me myself back and  
Don't stay  
Forget our memories  
Forget our possibilities  
Take all your faithlessness with you  
Just give me myself back and  
Don't stay**_

_**Sometimes I  
Feel like I trusted you too well  
Sometimes I  
Just feel like screaming at myself  
Sometimes I'm  
In disbelief I didn't know  
Somehow I  
Need to be alone**_

_**Don't stay  
Forget our memories  
Forget our possibilities  
What you were changing me into  
Just give me myself back and  
Don't stay  
Forget our memories  
Forget our possibilities  
Take all your faithlessness with you  
Just give me myself back and  
Don't stay**_

_**I don't need you anymore  
I don't want to be ignored  
I don't need one more day  
Of you wasting me away**_

_**With no apologies**_

Everyone in the room got up and clapped. Sasuke also got up. And left, without looking back, running.

- - - - - - -

**First song:** Happy Together, Simple Plan

**Second song:** Don't Stay, Linkin Park.

* * *

_**People, I need a beta-reader! If someone can beta my chapters, please, PM me or review.**_

_**I don't know when the next chapter will be up.**_

_**Please, Review!**_

_**Flames accepted.**_

_**See ya!**_


End file.
